Louis' Lacerations
by Savannah Phoenix
Summary: Many things are troubleing Louis. What is it?
1. Louis' Lacerations

Louis Stevens stood on the warm pavement next to his best friend Alan Twitty. It was the morning, and the sun was high in the sky. A cool breeze swept past Louis' face and through his short brown hair. To his left was a beautiful clock tower that read fifteen past twelve, and to his right, about twenty feet away were the steps of his chosen university. Both Alan and Louis were eighteen and living away from home for the first time. The duo chose a college that was far away from their hometown of Sacramento, California.  
  
Twitty pushed the dazed Louis, and said, "Hey, Dude. Let's get back to the dorm." Louis who was caught in a dream turned around and followed his best friend who was carrying a book bag in one hand and a set of keys in the other. Louis and Twitty arrived at their dorm, and Twitty opened up the door. Twitty walked in and Louis followed. Their dorm room was small, but big enough for the two best friends. Both Louis and Twitty were happy to be on their own.  
  
Louis thought to himself about senior year. It had been brutal. At the beginning of senior year his brother Donnie had been killed in a car wreck. The other driver had been on drugs and was driving illegally. Louis was absolutely crushed by his brother's death. His sister Ren admitted that she was pregnant and had an abortion, which pissed of their parents. Louis thought to himself that his home life was crushed. Louis for once thought that he was normal compared to his trophy sister Ren. In the middle of the year, his long-term girlfriend Tawny Dean dumped him for Zack Estrada.  
  
Of course Louis was torn between the idea of staying at home or moving away to college. He weighed his options and decided that it would be best for him to move away. Yes, he loved his mom and dad, but they told him that he had to leave if he wanted to get a good education. Really Louis knew that they wanted him to live a 'normal' life.  
  
Louis had to run, and college was his ticket out. Louis was now his parents' only son in their eyes; so naturally, they were to support everything he wanted to do, even if that included going away to college. That warm September day, Louis and Twitty set off for college. Being best friends, and close grade point averages and SAT scores Louis and Twitty decided the same college. Louis sat on his bed thinking all this when his cell phone rang. It was his sister Ren. He often spoke to his sister since their parents made her leave the house.  
  
"Hey Louis!" "Hi Sis!" "Ruby just called me and said that she saw you and Twitty moving into the dorms. How's it going?" "Pretty good." "That's cool. Glad to be away from Mom and Dad? "I guess. I miss Beans." Louis said jokingly. At this, both Twitty and Ren laughed, followed by Louis "So what's up Ren?" "Not much really, just wanted to see how you were doing." "Great! How's Larry?" "Pretty good. We just moved into a new apartment. You should come see it." "I will in two weeks. That's when I'll be home again." "Alright, well I'll have to make you dinner!" "Great! I'll talk to you later Ren. Bye"  
  
Louis hung up his phone and continued to work on unpacking his boxes. Ren and her boyfriend Larry Beale had moved out of their houses into their own apartment. Ren and Larry used to fight in junior high, but once in high school they started to date. Louis was happy for Ren that she found someone she loved; however Louis himself was not happy. 


	2. Louis' Lacerations 2

Over the next few days Louis settled into his new room in the dormitory. Louis had started classes two weeks ago. He was so glad that he took Drama. He was always the comedian. Louis seemed pretty popular with the girls too. It had been only two weeks since moving into the dorms that he had met a girl who he decided to ask out. Her name was Jemina.  
  
Louis and Jemina met inside the dorm's elevators. Jemina had been carrying a big box of books, which were too heavy for her to carry. Louis wasn't carrying anything, so he offered his assistance. Jemina had medium length blonde hair, and fairly tanned skin. Jemina was from North Carolina. That day she wore rectangular shaped green glasses and she had her hair tightly held by a chopstick.  
  
Louis liked to talk to Jemina more than anything. She didn't care what you talked about just as long as you talked. Louis and Jemina usually hung out in Louis and Twitty's dorm room. Jemina shared a room with two girls, who were nothing like Jemina. Louis was happy with Jemina even though they only knew each other for such a short time.  
  
One day Louis, Twitty, and Jemina were sitting inside the boy's dorm room watching television when Louis' cell phone rang.  
  
"Lou here." --- "Oh, Hey mom." --- "Yea! It's great." --- "Yea I've met lots of people" Jemina looked at Louis and gave him a tell-her-about-me look. Louis just smiled and continued his conversation. "Mostly classes." -- - "I love them!" --- "Oh yea, Twitty's good." --- Louis laughed. --- "Yep." --- "This weekend?" --- "Let me ask him." Louis put the phone into his chest and asked Twitty, "Wanna go home this weekend?" Twitty gave him a look as if to say, "It's up to you." "Mom, yea. That's cool. See you Tomorrow." --- "No problem mom." --- "I love you too." --- "Bye mom." With that Louis hung up his phone.  
  
Jem? My mom wants me to bring another friend. Would you like to come?" Jemina looked surprised at what he had asked her. "OH! Sure!" Jemina jumped up from her seat on the end of Louis' bed and said, "I've got to pack!" With that, she left the room in a sprint. Twitty looked at Louis and said jokingly, "Dude, your girlfriends crazy." Louis laughed as he threw a pillow at Twitty's head.  
  
-----------  
  
Louis and Jemina were back in Sacramento. They were standing at his parent's door. Louis smiled at Jemina and she smiled back. Louis rapped on the door twice, and gave a sigh. "You'll like my mom and dad, Jem." Again Jemina smiled. The door opened. A tall, slender blonde boy who was about fourteen opened the door. Jemina looked confused. Louis hadn't told her about a younger brother.  
  
"Hey Louis!" It was Beans. His lisp was gone. "And who is this lovely creature?" Beans took Jemina's hand and gave it a tiny kiss. Jemina laughed and Louis said, "Bean's this is my girlfriend." Beans asked Jemina, "Got any younger siblings as cute as you?" Jemina laughed. As Louis was introducing Jemina to Beans Eileen Stevens came running downstairs. Steve Stevens called them into the kitchen.  
  
"Louis! How are you doing son!" asked Steve after Eileen let go of Louis' neck. "Great dad. Listen, this is my girlfriend Jemina." All four smiled and Eileen gave her a hug. It was night. "Well, Jemina, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping tonight." Eileen said as she grabbed Jemina's hand and pulled her upstairs.  
  
"Great, Isn't she?" asked Louis. Steve laughed as he grabbed an apple and left the kitchen. Louis sat his bag on the floor and sat at the barstool. Beans walked into the kitchen. "Hey Beans. How's it going?" "Pretty good Louis. Did you know that Mr. Wexler is principal at my high school?" Louis laughed. He remembered Mr. Wexler from junior high. That reminded him to call Ren. Jemina came downstairs and told Louis she was going to bed. Beans decided it was too late, so he decided to go home. Louis flipped open his phone.  
  
"Hey Ren"  
  
"LOUIS hi! Are you in town?"  
  
"Yep. I am. Are you going to take me up on that dinner?"  
  
"Sure! I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Tell me sis."  
  
"No Louis. You'll have to wait."  
  
"Alright. Well I'm here with Jem. Is it okay if she comes too?"  
  
"Well? I guess so. Bring Twitty too."  
  
"Alright Ren. Well I've got to go."  
  
"Okay. Love you!"  
  
"Backatcha"  
  
Louis grabbed his bag and proceeded upstairs. His room was just the way he left it. Louis loved his room. Louis pulled off his pants and crawled into his bed. Louis put his arms crisscrossed behind his head, and admired his room. He wished he could take his room with him to college. Soon Louis drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Louis was in the kitchen when the phone rang. He was the only one home so he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Louis! Will you tell mom that I'll be home soon?"  
  
"Okay Donnie. I will."  
  
"Louis, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Are you mad at me for some reason?"  
  
"I'm not. Why?"  
  
"Well the last time I was there you sounded like you were annoyed with me about sports."  
  
"No Donnie. I'm not mad. I'm just a little jealous. You're my brother and I love you."  
  
"Louis that means a lot. Thanks. So how's it going with Tawny?"  
  
"Great man. You?"  
  
"She's great. I think we are really serious about each other."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yea! I can really connect with her and- ASSHOLE! - Sorry Lou. Anyway, she's really great. We have so much fun when we are -DAMMIT! - We have so much fun when we are together. She's great. -WATCH THE ROAD! - Louis, I think I've got to go. This guy beside me keeps -DAMN, MAN! - He acts like he is -OH MY GOD OH SHIT! LOUIS!  
  
There was a long pause and a loud crunching sound.  
  
"Donnie! DONNIE" Louis started to cry. "DONNIE! DONNIE!"  
  
Then there was a dial tone.  
  
He was now in the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry mom" It was Ren.  
  
"That's no excuse. Abortion? Ren. You know how we feel about that."  
  
"Mom, I think -"  
  
"Louis, it doesn't matter what you think. Go upstairs."  
  
"Mom, Dad. Please let me explain!"  
  
"Ren, I think it's best if you leave." That was Steve.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Louis I think your mom told you to go upstairs."  
  
Louis slumped as he slowly walked upstairs. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard Ren call to him.  
  
"LOUIS! I LOVE YOU!" Seconds later he heard the front door slam.  
  
Louis was now at school standing face to face to Tawny.  
  
"Louis, you are such a loser. I knew I had made a big mistake dating you! I never want to see you again!"  
  
Tawny turned towards her new boyfriend Zack Estrada.  
  
"Tawny!"  
  
She tuned around and said, "Leave me alone." Tawny made a face of disgust and pointed her middle finger up in the air towards Louis.  
  
Finally Louis was in his dorm room at college sitting next to Twitty and Jemina. Twitty was playing video games, Louis was studying and Jemina was reading one of her many books. Slowly, Louis and Jemina glanced at each other, smiling. Louis and Jemina were locked into a gaze that was only broken by Twitty screaming "Yea! Louis! LOUIS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
